Maude's Secret
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Maude's husband and sons are out for a trip. She won't be lonely because a young man named Arthur who will keep her company. And help her out with a secret problem. WARNING: Infidelity


"Have a safe trip," Maude said waving at her husband who is taking his sons for a three-week trip. When she can no longer see the car enters back into the house. Once back inside makes her way to the bathroom and cracks the door open, "Need anything, Arthur?" she asked a young man who's brushing his teeth. The pink-haired man points at his morning wood. The towel did little to cover his massive dick.

Biting her lip Maude walks up to Arthur. Getting on her knees Maude unties the knot and lets the towel on to the floor. The housewife moans as Arthur's 15-inch long cock springs up. Her mouth waters and swallows the man's cock. Her pussy heats up with desire as she moves her head back and forwards. Staining his shaft with her red lipstick. Feeling a hand on her head, looks up at Arthur who has his eyes closed.

Normally she won't think to do something like this behind her husband back but she has this hunger that needs to be sated. Try as she might to keep her sexual desire down but it's getting too powerful. Lately, she's been having sexual dreams and is spending most of her free time masturbating.

She can't ask Ned to help her deal with her desires because he swore off sex after their two sons are born. So Maude is in a bit of a bind. Thankfully, Arthur is there to help her out. Who's cock is absolutely delicious. Her tongue can't stop swirling around Arthur's shaft which starts to twitch.

Letting out a low growl Arthur shoots his seed down the housewife's throat. Once she drinks enough of his cum Arthur pulls his cock out of Maude's mouth. Arthur spits out the toothpaste and rinses his mouth with water, "With that look in your eye you want more," he said wiping his mouth, "Care to join me in the shower?" the handsome young man asks and holds out his hand.

"Yes!" Maude said taking his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. Arthur help Maude took off her clothes, bra and panties off. Showing off her gorgeous figure and huge breasts that was hidden clothing. Maude kisses Arthur as he turns on the shower head and presses her against the wall. She lets her hand wonder his muscular body as his tongue ravaged her mouth, and his hand touch her breast and ass.

It's a shame Ned doesn't kiss her the same way Arthur does. So loving, so passionate, so raw. Maude moans into Arthur's mouth when he grinds his cock against her dripping wet pussy. Breaking the kiss Maude asks in a pleading tone, "Make love to me!" Arthur nods, holds up one of her legs and guides his cock deep inside her. "Oh Arthur!" Maude cries out and wraps her arms around his neck.

Grabbing her other leg, Arthur holds Maude up and pumps his hips. Moans of pure bliss comes out of Maude, "You're hitting my womb!" Maude cries out. Feeling her massive tits rub against his chest made Arthur harder and move his hips faster. Getting a louder moan from her. "I'm going to cum! Don't stop!" she cries out.

"I'm not planning to!" Arthur said.

"Arthur!" Maude said screaming and cums hard.

As she gathers her breath Arthur whispers into her ear, "More?"

Maude nod rapidly, "Please!" She begged wanting to feel more of his dick.

"Okay," Arthur said and pulls his cock out. Maude moans sadly because her pussy misses his cock, "Turn around and put your hand on the wall," Arthur said. Doing what he asks Arthur holds his cock still and grabs Maude's soft ass cheek. He teases her a little before thrusting his cock back into Maude's pussy. Firmly grasping her love bearing hips thrusts his hips faster them before. Maude's ass cheeks jiggles everytime Arthur's abs slams into it.

"My turn to cum is approaching, where do you want it?" Arthur asks.

Maude lifts her head and looks over her shoulder, "I want it all over me!" she said with a smile. Eyes growing with lust.

"Naughty," Arthur smiles. When He pulls out, Maude turns to face him and opens her mouth. Arthur jacks off until his cum shoots out and covers Maude's face. Some did land in her mouth and she happily swallows it. "I'm getting hungry."

"Let me make something for you," Maude said smiling.

After drying themselves up, got dressed and made their way to the kitchen. Maude makes food and he eats it happily. "This is food is great!" Arthur said with food still in his mouth.

"I'm glad!" Maude said smiling, though she had something else in mind and while Arthur was busy eating, she went underneath the table to have her lunch, which is Arthur's . . . . Delicious . . . . Hard . . . . DICK.

Jumping a little in surprise, Arthur smirked seeing Maude licking his dick, "What a slut, sucking her son's friend's dick while her husband and sons are away? Were you hoping this day would come? Were you dreaming of sucking a teenage boy's dick?" Arthur asked keeping Maude's head on his dick so that she could get intoxicated by the smell and taste of his dick and balls. Holding it until he was sure she is totally hooked on his dick, Arthur pulled Maude off and looked under the table to see her choking for air, through her eyes told him all that he needed to know.

Seeing honey on the table, Arthur took it pouring on his entire length then had Maude swallow it all the way to the base allowing her to taste the mixture of her soon to be favorite taste.

Seeing that Maude is now completely hooked on his dick, Arthur removed his hands from her head to finish his meal while enjoying the hot wet cavern of Maude's cougar mouth sucking his dick. As she swirled her tongue around Arthur's teenage cock, Maude pulled back a little to get some breathing room as her left hand stroked his shaft while her right hand massaged his balls practically feeling them producing cum.

With twitching legs Arthur shoots his load down Maude's throat. The MILF happily drinks his cum. Now finished with his food Arthur moves his hands back to Maude's head. Then starts face fucking her.

The older woman rests her hands on Arthur's thighs, and is letting out lustful moans that the gleam in her eyes matched. "I like that look," Arthur said moving Maude's head up and down his shaft until he cums again.

Once Maude drinks the young man's cum. Arthur pulls her up to his lap. "I must thank you for the meal," Arthur said while moving his hand under her skirt, and moves her wet panties to the side.

"The pleasure is all MINE!" Maude said with a sudden moan because Arthur thrusts his cock deep inside her pussy. With his hands on her ass, Arthur thrusts his hips burying his face in her large breasts.

Taking note of the chocolate sauce on the table, he took off her dress and bra then reach for the sauce and unscrews the cap and poured it across Maude's breasts in a zigzag motion then used his hands to smear the sauce all over her breasts, "Bon Appetit," he said digging into his dessert moaning out in delight when his tongue tasted breast milk.

Wrapping her arms around Arthur's head, and moaning out in her lust filled words cried out, "That's it Arthur pound your teenage cock into my cougar pussy and give me cubs! Give mama Cougar cubs!"

Switching to her other nipple, Arthur was at his limit but he neglected to inform Maude of this as he is too busy sucking out the breast milk until she had no more left, well for this time at least.

Feeling his cum reach her womb, Maude howled in pleasure, "Yes Arthur fire all that thick teenage cum in my MILF womb!"

With his hands still in her hips, Arthur fired off his cum into the older woman's womb, "_I'm going to get pregnant for sure!_" Maude thought as Arthur resumed fucking her cunt.

"I hope you're ready because by the end of the third week I'm going to own your mind, body, and soul," Arthur grunted out shoving his face in between her breasts.

Arthur is true to his word, the only breaks the fuck bunny pair had was only for sleep, eating, and using the restroom. On the first week, Arthur is fucking Maude as the sounds of a porno filled the air, "What do you think of making our own little videos?" Arthur asked ramming Maude's ass, "I'm sure am lucky to give you anal! Makes me wonder why your husband didn't fuck your ass!" he said cumming in her ass.

On the Thursday of the first week, Arthur is fucking Maude in the living room when he suddenly picked her up by the arms; as he was fucking her doggy style, then changes location which is the bedroom that belonging to one of her son's. "Tell me, how does it feel to be fuck on your son's bed? Doesn't it excite you that when he comes back from his trip that he'll be sleeping in the bed we had sex on?" Arthur asked whispering into her ear.

The second week, Maude found herself wearing very slutty costumes that Arthur got for her. Some she recognize from comics and TV shows. Arthur asked his mother to borrow them. Makes Maude wonder why Claire has them. But didn't think too much of it as she's too busy enjoying the young man's dick.

With the third week, Maude rode Arthur reverse cowgirl style with the outfit to match as she whirled her hat in the air, "That's it, cowgirl, ride this big bull's cock," Arthur said slapping her ass.

A few days before the third week; and the day her husband and sons come back from their trip, Maude and Arthur fucked in every room in the house, "So who do you belong to my little MILF Bitch?" Arthur asked as they sat on the cum soaked sheets in the master bedroom recovering from their recent fucking.

"You are my dear," Maude said getting some air as she stroked his dick, "You're so much better than my husband, I don't even know how I was able to get twins," she continued going back to slurping on his cock.

"Good answer," Arthur said chuckling, "And remember; this is our little secret," Arthur said putting a finger to his lips. Maude nods while bobbing her head. Keeping a secret sounds fun to Maude.

**A/N: A big thanks to rwbyknight for helping me write this. **


End file.
